


[Podfic] The Leviathan by wendymr

by fire_juggler



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Relationship(s), post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary:</b> "I was actually debating whether being likened to Leviathan is less objectionable than to Beelzebub."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Leviathan by wendymr

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uniquepov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Leviathan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/756580) by [wendymr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr). 



> Many thanks to wendymr for giving blanket permission to record podfic. ♥
> 
> Random Note: I found this unfinished podfic lurking in my "In Progress" folder. I actually recorded it 03/30/14 (nearly two years ago!), but somehow never actually got it edited and posted. 
> 
> The artwork used in the cover is [Destruction of Leviathan](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Leviathan#/media/File:Destruction_of_Leviathan.png), the 1865 engraving by Gustave Doré.

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the_leviathan.mp3)

## Length:

00:37:29 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the_leviathan-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 36.4 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the_leviathan-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 19.3 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
